


Just Some Alone Time

by smoresies



Series: You Bake Me Crazy Universe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Oneshot, dads, intrusive children, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Now that the kids are out of the house Guy can start to woo his husband.Right?(This belongs to the You Bake Me Crazy Series and will probably confuse you if you haven't read it. Feel free to read it anyway!)Gift to Leah for being commenter 150





	Just Some Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah (guest)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leah+%28guest%29).



> Sorry this took so long, Leah! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> In relation to the You Bake Me Crazy series, this oneshot could've happened at any time between when Gaara moved in and became friends with Ino and Lee moving out for college. You decide.

Humming along to the radio, Kakashi sat cross-legged on the living room couch with piles of papers scattered around him. He was making some changes with a red pen on several of the papers as he scanned over them.

He heard the front door open, then close behind him and a stumbling in the foyer that could only be Guy taking his shoes off. Before too long, Guy emerged into the doorframe and leaned on it with his best grin on his face.

"Rival~" He all but purred. Kakashi looked up at him with a perked eyebrow and went back to editing. Guy frowned, walked over to the couch, and sat directly in front of Kakashi. "Rival."

"What do you want now?" Kakashi asked through biting the pen cap. "I'm busy."

"Yes." Guy took the stack of papers from Kakashi's lap and put them on Kakashi's side. "You are."

"Guy..." Kakashi gave him a look but it was just met with a grin. "What do you want from me now?"

"I just want you. It's been forever... The house is empty... The kids won't be back for at least another hour..." Kakashi gave Guy a considering look and Guy knew he had him. "Come on..."

"Will you leave me alone after if I say yes?" Guy's grin widened, he knew that was Kakashi's way of saying "yes, I do, in fact, want you." Oh the beautiful game of cat and mouse they played.

"No. But I will let you finish working with minimal interruptions." He said cheekily and Kakashi sighed. Guy kissed him and for a moment, Kakashi was distracted. He was holding onto Guy's shoulders roughly and pulled him in closer. 

After a minute, he felt Guy's weight shift and pushed Guy off him. Guy frowned at Kakashi and Kakashi shook his head. 

"Nothing on the couch, I have everything in very specific piles." Guy didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and brought him over to the kitchen and put him down on the counter. "Why the kitchen?"

"Because you said no to the couch." Guy reasoned.

"Alright, but if Gaara finds out, this is all on you." Guy nodded and pulled Kakashi down for a kiss. Man, it's really been forever since they've done this. 

With all of the worries of everyday adult life, it was a wonder that they even had time to spend together without kissing. It really was a shame. 

Guy's hands felt nice, rubbing up and down Kakashi's back. It was such a relaxing feeling to be touched, even if it wasn't sexually. Kakashi tightened his grip around Guy's neck, pressing their lips together more firmly. The action had Guy smirking against Kakashi's lips. Kakashi bit Guy's lip in retaliation and Guy chuckled against his mouth. 

Kakashi remembered back in college the first time they made out. It was such a strange feeling. Kakashi knew he had attraction to boys but he never kissed one before. And sure, Kakashi was really strong, but Guy was just built. He had a thick layer of muscle. It was an interesting feeling being thrown into, from kissing girls and their delicate curves and soft skin, to kissing this big muscular guy all of a sudden. Kakashi preferred it. 

And here he was, 25 years, a son and an adopted son later with the same man. Guy was still just as muscular as he was back then, still just as dorky and still the love of his life. Not that he said it out loud often, of course. Guy knew how Kakashi acted, he didn't mind. He liked the constant chase of Kakashi's affections. It just made the tender moments they had together all the sweeter. 

Back when they started to date in college, Kakashi wondered if there would ever be a time where he got tired of Guy and his eccentric nature. He was always so embarrassing, but Kakashi found himself uncaring. As it turns out, no, he never did get tired of Guy. He pretended like he was tired of Guy and always threatened to divorce him. Especially when Guy was being particularly annoying. One time, Kakashi went as far as sending divorce papers to the printer to print out while Guy was sitting next to it. Guy had looked through the papers and went through them, writing. Kakashi watched in interest, it looked like he was signing and initialing. When Guy walked over, he plopped the papers on Kakashi's lap and Kakashi looked through them. It just said no everywhere. Signature: No. Date: Never. Kakashi got a laugh from that and Guy just smirked at him and went back to sitting by the printer. Kakashi still had those divorce papers, years later.

Guy's hands began to travel down lower until his fingers were at the fold of Kakashi's pants. He yanked them down, lifting Kakashi off the counter and placing him back, pulling the pants down to Kakashi's ankles.

"On the counter?" Kakashi breathed against Guy's lips. They kissed again. "What are we? Teenagers?"

"Why not? You always make me feel like one." Guy said, smiling. Kakashi chuckled and kissed Guy again and heard Guy fumble with his pants. After he was able to pull his own pants down, his hands caressed the soft skin of Kakashi's inner thighs. Kakashi hummed with approval. The rough callouses on Guy's hands felt relaxing on his sensitive skin. Guy's hands moved up to Kakashi's hips and rubbed by his hip bones.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Guy nibbled on Kakashi's neck.

"Just teasing you."

"Your pants are already down, why are you still teasing me?" Guy's laugh tickled Kakashi's neck and he shivered.

"Because it's fun. When will I get the chance to do this again?" Guy asked and Kakashi hugged Guy tightly.

"Whenever you get home from work before I'm too tired to even think about you touching me." Guy smirked.

"That sounds a lot like a guilt trip, rival." He teased and Kakashi feigned innocence.

"Oh did it? I had no idea. Purely accidental, I can assure you." Guy licked up Kakashi's neck to his ear.

"Oh good. I thought you were being serious." He whispered and Kakashi shivered again.

"Do you think you can hurry up? You may think counter sex is nice but my ass is cold. Why do we have marble counter tops anyway?" Guy lifted Kakashi up again and cupped his cheeks, warming them with his hands. "This has got to be uncomfortable to you... I'm sitting on your hands."

"I've got the whole world, in my hands~." Guy sung quietly and Kakashi playfully smacked his arm. "Ow. It was a compliment." 

"Just shut up, you're wasting time. The kids will be home soon." Kakashi said and Guy lightheartedly rolled his eyes and leaned down. "What are you-" Kakashi took a sharp inhale of breath, feeling the warmth of Guy's mouth around his cock. "Ohmygod." Guy pulled away and smirked up at Kakashi.

"It's been a while since I've done that, huh, rival?" Kakashi's legs went over Guy's shoulders and Kakashi glared slightly. "Okay okay..." Guy took Kakashi back in his mouth and Kakashi let his head fall back and press against the cabinet behind him. It really had been far too long...

It truly had been a while since they had even had sex but even longer since Guy had given him a blowjob. He couldn't even remember the last time that happened. Even after all that time, Kakashi was happy to know that Guy hadn't lost his technique. Kakashi's fingers laced into Guy's hair and he gave a firm tug to the back of his head and Guy looked up at him.

"Come here..." Kakashi whispered and Guy stood up and kissed Kakashi with wet lips. Guy pulled away far enough to just slip two fingers into Kakashi's mouth and Kakashi sucked on them. Guy took them out of Kakashi's mouth and gently rubbed around Kakashi's hole. "Jesus, Guy, just do it."

"But teasing you is so fun..." He purred and slipped one finger inside. Kakashi shuttered and shifted his lower half on the counter so he was leaning off. "Fine, you've convinced me." It really didn't take much, but Kakashi was thankful for it. 

The stinging sensation of the intrusion was welcomed gladly. Kakashi didn't even mind that it hurt a bit, it felt nice more than anything. Even in the insanely awkward position they were in. It was not comfortable having counter sex.

"Can we change positions before the circulation in my ass and legs gets cut off from this counter?" Kakashi asked and Guy laughed.

"You always know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?" He teased and helped Kakashi off the counter. Without even discussing it, he turned Kakashi around so he was facing the counter and Kakashi braced himself, holding onto the edge. He felt Guy sink into him again and choked on a moan. 

After a few painfully slow thrusts, Guy leaned in and kissed Kakashi's neck. Kakashi looked back at him best he could from the angle and glared.

"If you don't move, so help me." Kakashi threatened and Guy paused for a second. "What?"

"I think I heard something..." Guy mumbled and listened closer. "Shit. The kids are back."

They stumbled over each other to pull their pants up and the door opened while Guy was still buttoning his.

"Um..." Ino blinked. "Is this a bad time?" Gaara walked in passed her, not really paying attention then paused at the awkward guilty expressions on their faces. He looked around the room and saw the way they were standing and the awkwardness of Kakashi leaning on the counter.

"You better bleach my counter." He said and Lee ran in.

"Why is everyone standing here? Hi dad! Hi Kakashi!" They waved meekly and Lee noticed the blush on their faces. "What am I missing?"

"Nothing, Lee. I'm just never cooking in the kitchen again is all." Gaara said simply and walked up the stairs to his room. Ino had a giggle fit and Lee was still confused. 

"Why? What happened?" Lee continued to look lost and Ino pushed him towards the stairs.

"Nothing honey. Just go upstairs. We'll leave you guys alone~!" She winked at them and Gaara came back downstairs and just put a bottle of bleach in the corner of the kitchen closest to the stairs and stared at them expectantly and went back up the stairs.

"Why do they need to clean the counter?" Lee asked Ino as she pushed him up the stairs.

"Shhh. You're prettier when you don't talk." She responded and Lee made more protests but they were muffled as they went into the room.

Kakashi and Guy looked at each other and their calm demeanor melted off and they burst into laughter. Guy was nearly crying and suddenly Lee ran downstairs.

"Yes Lee?" Kakashi asked and wiped a tear from his eye. Lee looked strangely emotional. He hugged Kakashi and Guy tightly.

"It is just wonderful that you two still love each other even after 25 years!" Lee was now crying and Gaara walked down the stairs and detached Lee from his dads and dragged him back up the stairs. "It's just so wonderful to love someone that much." They heard Lee say to Gaara.

"Yes. I know." Gaara agreed shortly.

"Would you still love me when we're in our 40's?" Lee asked and Gaara scoffed.

"Not if you act like this, I won't." The door to the room was closed again and Kakashi and Guy shook their heads. Guy sat down at the kitchen table and pulled Kakashi onto his lap and kissed the base of his neck.

"Maybe later, rival." Guy promised and Kakashi sighed. "Lee is going to college soon, after all."

"Yeah but we still have Gaara for another year." Kakashi responded with a smirk.

"Gaara is barely home. In fact, he may never come home again after this." Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't wait for dinner time." Guy frowned at him.

"Don't say that. Gaara won't cook so you or I will have to." 

"I mean, we could always order Chinese." 

"Where do you suppose Gaara will sit at dinner time?" Guy asked and Kakashi smirked.

"In his room, probably."

"I'm glad we've successfully managed to scar at least one of them." 

"I'm personally worried that Ino will give us advice."

"Damn it, Rival, you made a good point. What are the odds Gaara and her stops being friends right now?" Guy asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Highly unlikely. We can dream."


End file.
